Love Beyond Dimensions
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Set before Beyblade & Beyblade Metal Fusion... Due to a unknown dimensional rift, the young Max Tate ends up the metal fight world there he meets a young Gingka Hangane. Soon after meeting to two become great friends, as the boys grow older, Gingka falls in love with friend, as he tries to confess his love. Gingka X Max main pairing, with slight other pairings, Yaoi story
1. Chapter 1

**Love beyond the Dimensions**

**I do not own any rights or copyrights to Beyblade or Metal Fight Beyblade**

**Hi guys, this is the first crossover fanfiction I've done, this is a yaoi fanfic with my favourite crossover couple from Beyblade and Metal fight beyblade: Gingka and Max! I decided to write because I'm having a writer's block with my two main stories... Anyway this story is set before Beyblade and Beyblade Metal fusion, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rainbow Coloured Light! Beyblade Worlds colliding!**

It was a bright and sunny day over a large forest, next to mountains, filled with evergreens, animals, lakes and an amazing waterfall, and a small village next to the forest. In the heart of the forest was long path leading to the village, a young boy around the age of eight was walking along the road.

He had long dark red spiky hair, he had golden-brown eyes and a bandage on his nose, and he was wearing a light blue T-Shirt with a pair of wings on the shirt and cream coloured shorts. It was Gingka Hagane, the famous of hero of this beyblade reality and the soon-to-be owner of Pegasus, in his childhood.

He was walking along he was yawning, he had playing all day in the forest and was making his way home to Koma village: the beyblade village, he had thinking about what he wanted to be when he grew up. One thing he truly desired was to be the world's best blader, to be just like his father Ryo Hagane, the current owner of Pegasus and the future owner of fireblaze.

Gingka was making his back when he stopped, as he felt a of drop water fall on his face, he looked up to see the bright sunny sky turned grey as it started to rain. The water came rushing down as Gingka covered his head as he ran for cover trying to keep himself from getting wet. Gingka went under the trees as he saw the rainfall over the forest.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Koma Village)**

The villagers of Koma village were heading into their homes or getting shelter from the rain, just by the village entrance a man in his late 20s, early 30s, he looked like Gingka but older. He was waiting in the rain along with a small white dog wearing a black headband and a few feet behind them was a young boy the same age as Gingka, he had light violet hair and was wearing a dark pink T-shirt and light blue shorts...

"**Gingka should have come back by now...?'' **the older man said with a worried look on his face as the dog looked at him

"**Don't worry Ryo... I'm sure that Gingka is on his way here and trying to stay clear of the rain'' **the talking dog said revealing the man as Gingka's father: Ryo, then the man turns to look at the young boy standing behind them

"**Hyoma... You'll catch a cold if you stay out here... Go inside, Gingka should be back soon'' **Ryo said in a gentle tone revealing the young as Hyoma, Gingka's best friend

"**No... I'll wait for Gingka to come back...'' **Hyoma said slightly sniffing as he felt the coldness of the rain and the wind he looked really worried

"**Don't worry... Like Hokuto said... Gingka should be on his way back'' **Ryo said smiling at Hyoma, just they heard thunder clapped above and then they saw lightning flash in the rain clouds

Unseen to them was a strange light hidden within the clouds, it glowing like a rainbow with different colours as it headed towards to the Bey forest. It was headed for the waterfall, Gingka wasn't far from that area as he was still under some trees avoiding the rain but he was crouched down as the lightning and thunder made frightened. The young boy was crying slightly as he called out for his father for help, but Ryo was too far away...

Just then Gingka heard a loud rushing noise like jet was passing just above the forest, he looked up and was nearly blinded as the rainbow energy cloud rushed flew pass Gingka creating shockwaves as it got closer to the ground. Curious by nature ad forgetting about the rain and thunder, Gingka got up and rushed to wear to the rainbow cloud was heading...

"**What was that...? It looked really pretty?'' **Gingka said to himself as he ran as fast as he could, eventually the young child arrived at small lake with a waterfall as the heart of the lake

Gingka looked at the beautiful area when he saw the rainbow zoom above as it suddenly crashed into the lake! Then the area was enveloped into a blind rainbow light, Gingka covered his eyes as he was surrounded by light. Unseen on the lake form the rainbow cloud now a rainbow whirlpool twisted and swirled creating a vortex!

* * *

**(On the other side on the rainbow vortex)**

There was a large and busy American city covered by a rainstorm, at a small park that dishes in the ground with kids playing with beyblades. Next to the battles was a large pond and on the other side was a couple sitting on a bench and on by the pond was their young son who was the bey battles. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a bright green T-shirt on with dark blue shorts.

It was Max Tate as a young child, the soon be owner the Draciel bey and eventually a member of Bladebreakers and G-Revolution team. He had a bright smile on his face as watched bey battles, mesmerised by the beyblade, the young was wondering what kind of beyblading future was waiting for unaware of the many great battles, many great friends and the many great accomplishments he was going to have...

"**Max, sweetheart, the rain's getting really heavy... Will be leaving in a few minutes alright'' **his mother called out to her son who smiled at her

"**Okay mommy, that's fine!'' **Max said as turned back to look at the bey battles but then a faint glow caught his eyes as he looked at the pond

The pond was glowing a rainbow coloured aura and then suddenly thunder clapped and lightning flashed, the wind suddenly picked up as the pond began to glow brighter and brighter. On the pond floor the source on the rainbow light was a vortex opening up, the pond's current formed a whirlpool that shot up to the surface as the pond and area around it was covered in a blinding light!

"**Max, Max, what's going on!?'' **his father called out as they couldn't see what was happening as Max's mother called out for her son as the everyone in the park saw the pod surrounded in light

Max was covering his eyes as the glowing pond's rainbow light shot out as surrounds Max in rainbow whirlpool, the young cried out for help as he suddenly turned into a blue sphere of light that was quickly sucked in the vortex on the pond floor as the light suddenly faded!

When Judy and Taro Tate opened their eyes, to see the water in the pond swirling and then coming to a stop... They saw their son was gone, he had vanished into thin air, at the bottom on the pond on the vortex shrunk and eventually disappeared. With Max being sent somewhere on the other side...

* * *

**(Back in Gingka's world by the waterfall)**

The rainbow light was at its brightest as it shot into sky creating a massive bang and then... There was silence, the lights had vanished and Gingka lying on the ground by the lake. At the bottom floor of the lake the vortex released a blue sphere that took a shape and turned back into Max as he rose up to surface unconscious.

His face was first thing to reach the surface and then the rest of him as he floated on the lake surface... The vortex under the lake had vanished as well as the rain continued to fall over the forest with the two boys lying unconscious on the ground and floating on the lake as the thunder clapped over them.

* * *

**(Meanwhile on the forest path)**

After witnessing the strange rainbow lights in the sky Ryo with a few villagers, with Hokuto and Hyoma were running down where they saw the lights being focused on. Ryo feared for what happened to his son as they made down the long forest path to Gingka's location...

**(Ryo's thoughts)**

_**What was that strange light...?**_

_**That storm was caused by those lights...**_

_**Gingka... Hold on, I'm coming son...**_

_**Just please hold on... Stay safe...**_

"**Gingka...'' **Hyoma said faintly trying to keep up with the adults, he was so worried about his friend as his talking dog friend looked at him

"**Don't worry Hyoma, he's gonna be fine...'' **the dog said with a determined look on his face as the group continued down the path

* * *

**(Back with Gingka and Max)**

Gingka's eyes were twitching as he slowly opened them and quickly jumped up, he looked around to see all the lights had vanished and that it was still raining. Just then Gingka's eyes were caught at what he saw in the middle of the lake... Max

Gingka got to his feet and rushed into the lake and went over to the floating Max, the young blonde boy was still unconscious as Gingka looked at the boy with wonder and curiosity. Where the boy came from he thought, who was he, all these questions ran through his head.

Gingka's eyes were filled with something he had never felt before, he looked at Max so deeply as he gently placed his hand on Max's cheek. He blushed faintly as words he had in his head blurted out of his mouth...

"**You're beautiful... Wait did I just say that out loud!?'' **Gingka said looking around to see if anyone was here then he heard someone mumbling as he looked down to see Max begin to wake up

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hey guys hoped you like the chapter for this story, this is my all time favourite crossover couple for beyblade and metal fight beyblade. I'll working the second chapter tomorrow, I'll be really busy with holiday schoolwork, and also I'll be putting some pictures for this story on my DA page in the week. Please review this story, I love getting reviews for readers!**

**Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Making a new friend, the name's Max Tate!**

**(Max's Thoughts)**

_**I'm so cold... It's freezing... It's wet...**_

_**I can feel...Water, it's raining... I feel so dizzy...**_

* * *

Max's eyes began to open as he felt the drops of rain on his face, his vision was blurry as everything he saw was fuzzy. His eyes were now half open as he focuses on what looked like a person, to Max it looked like a red blur but in reality it was Gingka. The red hair boy was still looking curiously at Max as he snapped out of his daydream and put his arms under Max and picked him up...

"**Hey, hey are you okay...? Hey, are you okay... Say something!'' **Gingka asked slightly shaking Max who was now fully awake as his eyes finally opened to the sight of Gingka

"**Who... Where am I? Who are you...?'' **Max asked Gingka in a daze, looking slightly afraid as Gingka looked at him so deeply, then Max flinched realising that he was in the water as he jumped out of Gingka's arms

"**Where am I? Where's my mommy, and my Daddy?'' **Max said panicking as he moved away from Gingka and headed out of the lake with Gingka moving slowly towards him

"**I don't know... There was a pretty rainbow light and then I saw you floating here in the lake'' **Gingka in a confused and slightly worried look as Max looked like he was about to run away

"**Please... I want my mommy... and my daddy... I wanna go home!'' **Max said crouched down on the edge of the lake as he started to cry, Gingka slowly got out of the water and went over to Max

"**Hey, don't cry... Its okay, I'm sure your parents are nearby... If you're here, then they must be somewhere'' **Gingka said kneeling down to Max as he slowly put his hand on Max's shoulder as the boy looked at him with watery blue eyes

Max sniffed with tears running down his eyes as Gingka wiped his tears as Max widen his eyes slightly, just then a quick breeze of wind blew pass as the two boys shivered as their clothes were wet and heavy. Gingka helped Max up as he looked up to see the rain falling and felt the wind blowing passed them, the young boy then looked at the blonde boy who looked so afraid as he looked around the waterfall area...

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the exact same time)**

Ryo and the few villagers were almost at the waterfall area where Gingka and Max were, since the strange storm and the rainbow lights had vanished everything was much calmer now. Ryo wondered where his son was as the small group continued to run deeper into the forest, Hyoma was so worried about his best friend as he was now running alongside Ryo instead being at the back. Just then Hokuto ears twitched and his nose tensed as he picked up the scent of something, just then he looked at Ryo who had a serious look on his face as the talking dog was about to speak...

"**Hokuto, what is it? Have got something on Gingka?'' **Ryo asked in a serious tone as the dog looked at him and slightly smirked as he started to speed up

"**Yes! I've got a strong scent on Gingka... He's by the waterfall lake, he smells like a wet human!'' **Hokuto said ironically joking to the 'wet dog' references

"**Alright, will head to the waterfall everyone!'' **Ryo said as they were en route to the waterfall lake, just then without saying Hokuto picked the scent of another child with Gingka, he had no idea who it was and there something else he could sense...

* * *

**(Back at the waterfall lake)**

Max was really shriving as he felt the wind blew in all directions as Gingka looked at him, Max had his eyes closed trying to ignore the wind and think about his parents. Just then he felt someone's arms around him as he opened his eyes wide to see Gingka holding him, Max looked shock and confused as he wondered what this boy was doing...

"**Umm... What are you doing? Why are you hugging me...?'' **Max asked as Gingka opened his eyes as looked at Max, still with his arms around him

"**Oh... I guess, I was just trying... Trying to keep you warm...?'' **Gingka said with his eyes looking in another direction as Max slightly blushed at what he said

"**... Thank you, but I'm fine...'' **Max said placing his hand on Gingka's arm as the red hair boy let go of Max, just then Gingka heard something

"**Gingka! Gingka where are you!" **a familiar voice in the distance said as Gingka paused for a moment then smiled realising whose voice it was

"**Father... Hey, it's my dad, my dad's coming!'' **Gingka said with a huge smile as he turned to Max to see that he was a few steps away from by the edge of the lake

"**Hey, there's to be afraid of... Come on, I bet my dad can help you find your mommy and daddy?'' **Gingka said extending his hand out to Max who slowly took a few steps towards him and slowly took his hand, he looked at Gingka who was smiling at him

Just then Ryo and the other entered the clearing of the lake, Hyoma saw Gingka and rushed to his friend and suddenly hugged as Max let go of Gingka's hand and stepped away from them. Ryo smiled seeing his son safe then he looked further to see Max just behind Gingka and Hyoma...

"**Gingka, I'm so glad that you're okay... Hey, whose he?'' **Hyoma asked looking at Max behind Gingka who looked away from them

"**Oh... He's my new friend, he was just floating in the middle of the lake, before that there was a pretty rainbow light'' **Gingka said with a smile as Max's eyes widen at Gingka calling him his 'new friend'

"**What's name young man...?'' **Ryo asked as Max looked frightened at all the people in front of him, just then Gingka got out of Hyoma's hug and took Max's hand and smiled at him

"**Where are your parents, do you know where you are?'' **Ryo said kneeling down to Max's level as he slowly placed his hand of Max's shoulder, who flinched for a second

"**What's wrong with him Gingka...? Is he sick or something?'' **Hyoma asked curiously as Max held Gingka's hand tighter, Gingka smiled at Max then turned to his father and Hyoma

"**I think he's just shy... He was a bit nervous at first'' **Gingka said with a smile as he let go of Max's hand put his arm around Max's neck who looked at Gingka with a confused look

"**... It doesn't seem that there's anyone around here... Alright then, will bring him back to the village'' **Ryo said looking at other villagers, then they started walking but Max suddenly fell to knees holding the back of his on his leg

"**Are you alright?! Hey...'' **Gingka asked before seeing the bruise on the back on his leg, Gingka gentle touched as Max hissed and flinched in pain

Gingka looked at Max turned his back to Max and kneeled down raising his hands behind as Max looked at him confused. Then Max understood and he got onto Gingka's back, the red hair stood back with arms around Max's legs. Ryo smiled at his son's act of kindness as the group headed back to Koma village, Hyoma was walking next to Gingka as Max stayed silent with his head resting on Gingka's right shoulder...

"**So Gingka... What's his name, did he say anything?'' **Hyoma said looking at Max with curiosity as Gingka smiled at his best friend

"**He didn't really say anything... He was just really quiet, when we get home I'll ask him more about it'' **Gingka asked looking in the direction of Max, at the head of the group Ryo was speaking with Hokuto

"**It seems really strange don't you think Ryo? It's as if the boy appeared out of thin air... And just what did Gingka mean by 'Rainbow lights' do you think?'' **Hokuto asked Ryo who looked back at the kids, his eyes were focused on Max

"**I'm not sure, but right now we should make sure the boy is alright... Then will find out who he is and where he came from'' **Ryo said with a slight serious look on his face

* * *

**(Later on back at Koma village)**

The rain was much lighter now the clouds were a faint grey over the beyblade village, at a large wooden building with two floors and a Red Cross symbol on its wall. It was the village's hospital, after they returned Ryo took Max and Gingka to hospital to get them checked out, Hyoma and Hokuto had gone with them. In one of the rooms a doctor was examining Gingka with Ryo...

"**Alright then, Gingka perfectly fine... He'll just need to keep warm and he'll be fine'' **the doctor said as Gingka put a new shirt on that Ryo had brought for him

"**Thank you doctor, that's great to hear... Now about the young boy we found at the lake?'' **Ryo asked the doctor who took out a clipboard and went through the papers and stopped

"**Ah yes... The young child your son found is just a few rooms down, I have a doctor about to examine him'' **the doctor said when suddenly something shatter and a commotion

"**What's going on out there?'' **Ryo said as he and doctor came out of the room and headed down the hall, eventually they got to the room where Max was, Ryo opened the door to see the Max fighting the doctor and a nurse as they were trying to calm him down

"**No! I want my mommy, stop it! Lemme go!'' **Max shouted as he slipped out of the doctor's arm and rushed to the door and saw Ryo and suddenly grabbed on to him crying

"**What happened in hear doctor?'' **the head doctor asked his fellow doctor and the nurse as Max held onto Ryo tighter completely afraid as Ryo placed his hand on Max's shoulder

"**We came in to examine the boy, I tried to check his temperature but he wouldn't let me touch him, we tried to calm him down and then he lost control'' **the doctor answered his superior as they looked at Max

After everything had calm down, the head doctor along with Ryo's assistance was able to examine Max, they bandaged his leg and forehead. Just then Gingka and Hyoma walked into the room with Hokuto, Gingka quickly rushed over to Max's side having a huge smile on his face.

"**I'm really glad that you're okay... Are bandages alright?'' **Gingka asked Max who remained silent but then he smiled and began to speak

"**I'm okay, they said my leg would be fine after a day or so...'' **Max said with a bright smile rubbing the back of his head as everyone's eyes widen as Max finally spoke

"**Hey, you're speaking now! That's great, uh so what's your name?'' **Gingka asked Max who paused for a moment then he raised out his hand towards Gingka and smiled

"**I'm Max... Max Tate, it's great to meet you and thanks for being nice to me... What's your name?'' **Max said in a upbeat and happy tone as Gingka smiled and shook his hand

"**Hi Max, I'm Gingka, Gingka Hagane! It's nice to meet you too, wanna be friends?'' **Gingka said smiling as Max smiled at him and nodded

"**Yeah, you bet!'' **Max said answering Gingka's question with a smiled then Hyoma walked over to the pair, as Gingka placed his arm around Hyoma's neck

"**Yeah, this Hyoma... My best friend, he and I are gonna world class beybladers!'' **Gingka stated as Max widen his eyes smiling

"**Me too! I love beyblades, I wanna gonna the world's best blader too! It's nice to meet you Hyoma!'' **Max said smiling shaking Hyoma's hand and the light violet hair boy smiled

"**Same here Max, it's great to meet you! You wanna be friends too Max?'' **Hyoma asked the boy who nodded in reply as Gingka put his other arm around Max's neck having a huge grin on his face

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hi everyone, hope you liked reading the new chapter, I've got a really good vibe about this story, I love this couple one of my favourites. Also check out some of my drawings based around Gingka and Max on my DA page, follow the link here: Please leave reviews on this chapter, the next chapter should be uploaded by a week or so.**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New World and Having Fun with Gingka! Part 1**

After the doctor finished Max's check up Ryo had decided to take Max home with him and Gingka, since he had no idea where Max's parents were he decided to look them. So for now Max would just stay with him and Gingka was who filled with joy, Max was still a bit nervous but he was much better than he was before.

Ryo, Gingka, Hyoma, Hokuto and Max had just arrived at a small traditional house with four windows surrounded by hills of grass and flowers. It was the home of Ryo and Gingka, once they arrived the group entered the home, Max slightly looked to see the interior of the house. There was a medium kitchen with a table in the middle, a living room with sofa, a book case and no TV...

"**Alright Gingka, Hyoma... Why don't you boys take Max to the bedroom and get him settled while get us something to eat?'' **Ryo said with a smile as Gingka and Hyoma smiled as they took Max to room

"**Ryo... Is something bothering you...?'' **Hokuto asked his friend as Ryo smiled change to a more serious expression as he saw the boys enter the room

"**Hokuto... There's something I need to do later, I want you to keep an eye the boys tonight'' **Ryo asked the talking dog who nodded with a serious face

"**Does it have something to do with that with the boy...? Something seems to be troubling you?'' **Hokuto asked Ryo with a concerned tone

"**I'm sure it's nothing, but just to be on the safe side... I'll see if his parents are somewhere in the around or around the mountain'' **Ryo said with a faint smile as he looked over to the bedroom door

* * *

**(Inside the bedroom)**

In the room Max was sitting on the bed while Hyoma and Gingka were going through a toy chest with a pile of toys they weren't looking next to the box. Max had a shy expression his face as he kicked his feet back and forth, then Gingka got out of the box and stood up holding a pair of blank metal fusion beyblades. Max looked at them with a sense of familiar and confusion, as Gingka and Hyoma went over to Max...

"**Here take a look Max, these are called...'' **Gingka was about to finish when Max cut him as he took the fusion bey out of his hand and looked at it closely

"**Is this a beyblade? I've never seen a beyblade like this one before...?'' **Max said looking at the beyblade as Hyoma and Gingka looked at Max with slight wonder

"**So you know about beyblades, which ones have you seen?'' **Hyoma asked as he and Gingka got on the bed with Max as Hyoma showed him the other bey

"**The ones I've seen are much bigger than these one... And they don't have this much metal?'' **Max said examining the metal fusion beyblade as

"**They're pretty cool looking... If my daddy saw these metal beyblades he'd get so happy?'' **Max said with a smile but then he had a sad look as he thought about his parents

Gingka and Hyoma looked at him with sight worry as Max held the beyblade his hand tightly looking down with sadness. Then Gingka smiled and then put his arm around Max's neck with a huge grin as Max looked at him with confusion when suddenly Max suddenly burst out with laughter. Gingka was tickling him under his shirt as the boys fell to the floor as Hyoma looked at them with laughter!

"**Hey stop, stop tickling me!'' **Max said in between laughing as Gingka was just smiling brightly as the red hair boy had his new friend pinned down as he continued to tickle him all over his body

"**See every time you get sad I'll just tickling you, so are you gonna stop being sad Max?'' **Gingka said smirking at his friend as he was still tickling him as Max was nodding rapidly still laughing

"**Okay, okay I'll will, I will!'' **Max said in laughter as Gingka stopped tickling him and got off of Max who sat still laughing slightly

"**Hey Gingka can we go and see Ryo's Pegasus bey again?'' **Hyoma said as Gingka smiled as Max looked confused at what they were talking about

"**Yeah okay, hey Max you wanna see Pegasus as well?'' **Gingka asked Max who looked slightly confused but then he nodded

"**Who's Pegasus...?'' **Max asked completely confused as Gingka took his hand as they headed over to Ryo's side of the room, Gingka went on his dad bed and took out a case that beside the bed while Hyoma and Max were on the edge of the bed

"**This is my dad's Pegasus bey, the strongest bey in the world!'' **Gingka said with a bright opening the case revealing the famous shining blue and silver beyblade with image of a horse on the centre

"**Wow... So this is the beyblade that your dad uses, it isn't like the other ones you showed me'' **Max said looking deeply at the storm Pegasus beyblade

"**Someday when were older... I'll have my own beyblade, and Gingka will get Pegasus from his father and will be beyblade champions!'' **Hyoma said smiling as he explained to Max his and Gingka's dream of becoming world class bladers

"**I wanna be the world's beyblade champion too, and battle as many people as possible!'' **Max said with joy as all three boys had the same dream

Just then the bedroom opened to reveal Ryo as the boys turned to see him, Ryo had a smile on his face as he saw the boys looking his beyblade. He called the boys over for their dinner as they rushed out the room and headed into living for their supper. All the boys sat round his table as they started eating their meals: Beef hamburgers, within seconds Gingka began attacking his burger as the other two watched and started laughing at him...

* * *

**(About two hours later...)**

The moon was shining over the beyblading village, the night sky bathed in stars, everything was completely quiet and peaceful. Only a few birds singing could be heard in the distance of Koma village, back the Hagane home the boys were back in their room playing quietly.

Outside the house Hokuto was staying watch while Ryo was in the forest searching for Max's parents. He had decided to head to area where they found Max, he had some suspicions on Max's arrival as there was a legend regarding the small with the waterfall where Gingka and Max were. The Pegasus blader was walking through the woods when he came into the lake clearing...

"**Here it is the sapphire lake... This is where we found Max, but I've already searched half of the area and still no sign of his parents...'' **Ryo said to himself as he looked around the area, as the sound of the waterfall and water gently moving could be heard

"**The crystal falls over the shining lake... Once a year the rainbow lights will shine... And worlds will connect'' **he added as his eyes were focused on the lake surface and he looked up into the sky

"**Well there's nothing else here... It's getting late, I should probably head back home'' **Ryo said as he took a deep breath, turned around and headed back down the path back to Koma village

* * *

**(Back at the Hagane Home)**

Hokuto was still resting on the pouch, and then his ears tensed up as he heard something in the house, he back up and jumped in the half open window of the house. The dog was now in the hallway and headed towards the bedroom, he paused for a moment and then he pushed in head on the door opening it. Suddenly a pillow came out of nowhere and hit the dog in the face as he fell on all fours!

"**What the..?'' **Hokuto said as he got on his feet as he saw the three boys jumping between both beds and throwing pillows at each other

"**Ha ha, you missed me Gingka!'' **Hyoma said as was bouncing up and down on Gingka's bed with a pillow in his hand laughing at Gingka

"**Oh yeah, will see about that Hyoma! Come on Max will get you this time!'' **Gingka said to Max was they took their pillows and bounced off Ryo's bed and headed to Hyoma

"**Hey, will... You guys need to... You need to go to sleep!'' **Hokuto was trying to say but the boys' laughter and the sound of bouncing and pillows was blocking the talking dog's voice

As Hokuto continued speak without being heard the boys continued to play, Hyoma was getting hit with pillows by Max and Gingka. Then Hyoma grabbed Gingka's legs as he lost his footing and fell off the bed, suddenly Hyoma and Max stopped play and went to the edge to see if he was okay...

"**Gingka are you alright, are you okay?'' **Hyoma asked as he and Max got off the bed to see if Gingka was okay, the red hair boy's eyes were closed but then he had a huge grin on his face and raised his thumb to them

"**Yeah... I'm okay, that was fun...'' **Gingka said rubbing his head as Max and Hyoma started laughing and then Gingka starting laughing as he put his arms around Max and Hyoma

"**Alright you three, it's getting late now, Ryo should be on his way back now and you need to clean up this room'' **Hokuto said as the boys moaned with displeasure, then Max smiled as went over to the dog and starting stroking him under his chin and then his back

"**Your such a good puppy, your fur is so soft and furry'' **Max said with a smile as Hokuto smiled with joy and his tail started wagging and panting his tongue

"**Oh he's so cute, you're so cute little puppy'' **Max said as Hokuto was now on his back as Max was rubbing his belly as Gingka and Hyoma watched with confusion

"**Okay, okay you guys can play for a few more minutes then you have finish'' **the content dog said in a happy tone as Gingka and Hyoma looked in shock as Max looked at them and winked at them as they realized what he was doing and then they smiled

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Evening everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll be working on chapter 4 from tomorrow and should uploaded by the weekend hopefully. Also I'll be working on the chapter cover for this story and hopefully get them uploaded soon. As for my other stories I have a new chapter for them very soon in the next few days as soon as possible, please leave reviews for me!**

**Bye for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New World and Having Fun with Gingka! Part 2**

It was completely quiet over Koma Village as nightfall had covered the sky, the moon was shining over the stars with a few clouds in sky. Most of the villagers were in their homes, sleeping in their beds, or relaxing with their families. A few villagers were still out, gathering the last of their crops, closing up their shops and heading to their homes. Just outside the village Ryo was making his back home to his son and the others...

"**Nothing... I looked around the area of the waterfall lake, but I wasn't able to locate Max's parents...'' **the man said to himself as his mind was lost in his thoughts

"**That boy... That storm... And the old legend of the waterfall lake...'' **Ryo said in a cryptic manner as he continued walking towards his home

"**I wonder could it be true... Well even so I should be more focused on what to do with Max for time being?'' **Ryo said as he complicated on what to do with Max

* * *

**(At the Hagane home)**

At the small home which was on the outskirts of Koma village, everything was silent. The boys had stopped playing and had been sharing stories for last hour. They all had pyjamas on, Gingka had blue onesie with a white horse pattern on them, and Hyoma had a red shirt with goat on the front and grey shorts. Max had borrowed a light green and blue onesie from Gingka, the boys were looking out the window by Gingka's bed...

"**The flowers look really different during night time, their yellow in the morning... Then blue at night, it's kinda cool'' **Hyoma said with a smile on his face as looked at the large flower fields that shined in the moonlight

"**Yeah, and the stars are really bright tonight... And there's so many out in the sky?'' **Gingka added as his eyes was focused on the night sky which was bathed in stars

"**Wow... Everything here looks so... Wow!'' **Max said as he was filled awe at the beautiful sight of the landscape and night sky, it made him forget all his troubles, just then he yawned covering his mouth

"**Are you tired Max? I must be really late now... You know, I'm kinda tired too'' **the red haired boy said as he started to yawn and then Hyoma yawned after him, then the three boys looked at each and smiled

All three had been up all night and they were tired, with that Gingka and Hyoma closed the window and jumped on Gingka bed. Hyoma took a pillow and went to the end of the bed, while Gingka was at the top, Max wasn't on the bed. He had a shy expression on his face as he twiddled his thumbs, Gingka looked at Max and raised his hand out to him. He had gentle smile on his face as Max looked at him deeply...

"**Come on, you can sleep next to me Max'' **Gingka said with a smile as Max paused for a moment and then took Gingka's hand as he pulled the blonde boy onto the bed

"**Are you sure it's okay...?'' **Max said in a faint voice when suddenly Gingka pulled him closer as he had a huge grin on his face as Max had a nervous and confused look on his face

"**Ah don't worry about it Max, of course its okay... Come on let's get some sleep'' **Gingka said as Max laid next to him smiling brightly, then Max started smile as he closed his eyes

"**I guess we should get some sleep...? Well goodnight Gingka, goodnight Max'' **Hyoma said looking at the ceiling as he shut his eyes

"**Yeah, goodnight Hyoma... Goodnight Max'' **Gingka as he closed his eyes as he started to drift off into his sleep, Max paused as he looked at his new friend and then he closed his eyes

* * *

**(About 30 minutes later...)**

Ryo had finally reached his quaint home just outside the village, he looked around to the familiar setting of flowers and the star filled sky around his house. He took a deep breath of relief as he was glad to be back home, he walked to the steps of his home and reached the front door. Slowly turning the handle and opening the door and entering his home.

"**Hmm... Seems pretty quiet here... Everyone must asleep by now'' **the man said to himself as he walked down the silent hallway and stopped by the bedroom door, as he slowly and quietly opened the door

"**Gingka... Boys...'' **Ryo whispered as he entered the room to see the sweet sight of the young boys sleeping, he looked at Hyoma at the bottom of the bed, spread out and snoring loudly

"**They all look so exhausted... Kids, they have energy to last all day'' **he said looking at the sleeping children then he turned his attention to see that Gingka was hugging Max

"**Gingka's really taken a shine to him... He must've been so frightened considering everything that happened...'' **Ryo said with a faint smiled as he stroked Gingka's hair

"**So young, and yet such a good heart...'' **he said as pulled the covers over the boy's shoulders, before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind as the boys still slept

Ryo paused for a moment at the door, and then he headed down into the living room, once they he saw the sight of the now sleeping talking dog, resting on one of the sofas. Ryo smiled at the sight of his friend sleeping, he went over to the dog and gently shrugged the dog, and the dog mumbled and whined before slowly opening his eyes to see the blurry then clear sight of Ryo.

"**Oh Ryo, you're back... You've been gone for a while, so how's your investigation?'' **the talking dog asked as he let out a loud yawn as Ryo took a seat on another sofa

"**I looked around the area of the waterfall, a large section of the forest... But no, I wasn't able to locate his parents... There were no tracks or signs of disturbance'' **Ryo as his searched had come up with no results

"**I'm beginning to wonder more about this boy Hokuto...'' **Ryo said as he wondered more about Max, and then the legend concerning the waterfall

"**Yes, it is rather strange... It almost like he fell from the sky''** the small dog said as they both wondered about where Max came from, the two remained like that for while

The moon shined over the beyblade village and the area surrounding, the village was quiet as everyone was asleep in their homes. Nothing but the gentle wind blew through the area, Ryo was in his bed in a deep slumber and Hokuto like a loyal pet slept beside Ryo's bed. In the other bed the boys were still in a deep sleep, Max was snuggled deeply into Gingka, and the red head arms were wrapped him as he smiled gently at him...

* * *

**(The next morning)**

The bright sun has shined over Koma village, the night sky and turned into a clear blue and clouded sky as it was another day over the entire forest. The villagers were up and about, owners were now opening the stores and markets, the farmers were back in their fields planting and gathering crops.

In the main streets of the village everyone greeted each other on this fine morning. Back the Hagane home, Ryo who was awake making breakfast for the boys, back in the bedroom the boys were still asleep. Just then Gingka's eyes suddenly shot open as he sat with Max still sleeping beside him.

"**Huh? Wha...? Oh it's morning now...'' **the little red hair said as he rubbed his eyes, as the sunlight shone through the window, just then he felt Max still snuggled next to him

"**Mhmm... Smells like Dad's cooking breakfast, hey Hyoma, Max, get up you guys!'' **Gingka said as shrugged Max slightly and gently kneeled Hyoma as they started to wake up

"**Five more minutes Mr Fish... I promise I'll eat all my fish...'' **Hyoma mumbled still in a dream state as Gingka kneeled him again as he slightly shot up looking a bit dizzy

"**Oh morning Gingka... What's the time, hey what smells good...?'' **Hyoma said as he caught the delicious aroma of Ryo's cooking as he smiled

"**Hey, hey Max, hey wake up buddy? Come on Max, its morning'' **Gingka said as he gently shrugged Max who moan slightly before the young blonde eyes opened

"**Hey pal, morning, did you sleep well?'' **the spiky red head asked Max who was awake now with a tired look on his face but he smiled as he sat down next to Gingka

"**Um yeah... I slept good...'' **Max said in a tired tone as he rubbed his eyes as he felt the sunlight in his eyes coming through the window, just then they heard the bedroom door opened

"**Oh good your all up, well good morning to all of you'' **Ryo said standing in the door with a spatula in his hand as the aroma became stronger, as all three boys got the scent

"**Morning daddy... Hey, whatcha cooking?'' **Gingka asked his father enticed by the aroma of the delicious food as Ryo smirked as he saw all their hungry faces

"**You'll just have to find out... Now all of you go and brush your teeth, wash your faces and then come and get your breakfast'' **Ryo said with a huge smile as the boys rushed out the bed and headed for the bathroom

As quiet as the home had been now the boys were awake making all sorts of noise, in the bathroom Gingka was brushing his teeth in the sink. Hyoma had already brushed his teeth and was now running water from the bathtub tap on his face, and Max was simply standing by the doorway with a look of confusion. Gingka could see Max from the mirror in front of him, he looked concerned then turned to his new friend.

"**What's wrong Max? Is something the matter?'' **Gingka said in a muffled voice as his mouth was filled with toothpaste foam and his toothbrush

"**Um... I don't have... I don't have a toothbrush...'' **Max said as he blushed with embarrassment as Gingka simply laughed at his statement, then he went to a cabinet under the sink, he opened and went through before pulling out a brand new green toothbrush

"**Here you go, it's a little dusty so make sure to rinse it off'' **Gingka said as he went to the sink, rinsing out his mouth and spat it out in the sink under the running water

"**Gee... Thanks a lot Gingka...'' **the blonde said smiling as he went beside Gingka and starting brushing his teeth as the two looked at each other and then chuckled

"**Ah that's better... Come you guys, I'm starving... Hurry up!'' **Hyoma drying the water off his face before leaving the bathroom while Gingka and Max continued to brush their teeth

"**So Max, after breakfast do you wanna explore the forest with me and Hyoma? There's some cool places I wanna show you'' **Gingka asked Max who nodded with excitement as they both spat into the sink rinsing out their mouths

* * *

**(About five minutes later)**

Everyone was gathered around a table in the kitchen, Max next to Gingka and Hyoma next to Ryo, and Hokuto resting by Hyoma's feet. On the table each of them had a small tray dish in front of them. Each dish had 8 small tamagoyaki **(grilled pan rolled eggs)**, a bowl of fried rice, 6 fried shrimp and a bowl of ramen & grilled fish. Gingka's eyes examined everything on his tray as he was drooling with an animal like expression on his face.

Hyoma's were similar as his pupils were from right to left rapidly, with the steamy aroma was surrounding them. Ryo simply smiled at the boy's expressions to the food in front of them. So did Hokuto who had a plate with the same food. Seeing as he could no longer deny them of these tasty treats, however Max's expression wasn't the same, he was still shy about everything, and he was still wondering about his parents.

"**Well I keep you boys waiting any longer... Now...'' **Ryo as he clasped his hands together as did everyone else, Hokuto did the same with his small paws

"**Thanks for Food!" **everyone shouted and in a split second everyone minus Max began attacking their trays of foods, eating at a rapid speed as Max watched them all looking so confused

"**Mhmm, this is so good... Thanks a lot father!'' **Gingka mumbled with his mouth stuffed with food thanking his father for the delicious breakfast

"**Oh yeah... Thank you very much Mr. Ryo sir... Mhmm... So tasty'' **Hyoma said with a mouthful smiling brightly as Ryo nodded in response to the boys thanks

"**This is so much better than dog food... Oh by far!'' **Hokuto said as he dunked his head into his tray every 2 seconds as bits of food were flying off of everyone's plate apart from Max

"**Hey Max, you gotta try my Dad's food... Its super good!'' **Gingka moving onto another piece of food on his tray as Max looked at them eating before looking at his tray

"**Um... Yeah, sure...'' **Max said as he overlooked everything on his tray while holding his chopsticks, but all he could think about was his Ryo found his parents, the blonde was lost in his thoughts

* * *

**(Max's Thoughts)**

_**This all looks really good...**_

_**They all really nice, but...**_

_**Did he find my mommy and daddy...?**_

_**I wanna know what if there alright?**_

* * *

Max continued to wonder more and more about his parents, he wondered how he was at a park and then ended by here in Koma village. Just then Max felt someone nudge him, and then he felt a hand on the hand where he was holding his chopsticks. He looked to see Gingka with a bright smile as he began to guide his finger around the tool, and directed it towards his tray.

"**What are you doi...?'' **Max was cut off when he guided by Gingka's hand took up a tamagoyaki and placed it in his mouth, the young blonde paused as his taste buds reacted to delicious food

"**See, its good right... Now you try something'' **Gingka said as he returned his focus back onto his tray of food, as Max began acting like everyone else attacking his breakfast

"**You'd all better hurry up, then you can go out and play'' **Ryo said while eating his food as he had duties to attend do all over the village, so the boys could go exploring

"**Awesome Dad, we can show Max around the village and the forest!'' **Gingka said with his cheeks stuffed with food as he couldn't wait to go exploring with his friend

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, sorry it took so long for this one. I won't be able to update for a while since I start back at school next week. I'll try and updates as soon as possible please leave your reviews for this chapter and I'll get back to you. Next time the fun continues for the boys as Max begins explore the new area, but then Ryo comes to a conclusion about Max's arrival.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
